Dust Men
The Dust Men are a large gang of former transients and homeless people who rallied under Alden Tate after the blast. Being the heir to the First Sons before Kessler banished him from the organization as a child, Alden is the son of Richard Tate, the deceased leader of the First Sons, and a mentalist with extremely powerful telekinetic abilities. After his banishment as a child, Alden survived on the streets and was shaped into the man seen today. The blast gave him a chance he needed to strike back at Kessler. So he unified his homeless brethren into a gang, calling themselves the Dust Men. The gang members are always seen wearing garbage bags over their heads and have armour made from trash. The gang has the Warren District under their complete control. The Dust Men have three unique attributes. One is the swarms of Scrap Crabs that pop out of scrap piles to attack Cole. They travel in packs of three and are easily destroyed with a single Shockwave. Second, there are conduits that can create the crabs from devices on their backs and are hard to take down. The final is the different kind of conduits that become the hearts of garbage golems that can take immense amounts of damage. These golems can smash obstacles with artificial limbs, fire bullets from their hands, and can launch meteors of garbage from their shoulders. The Dust Men have similar ranks as the Reapers, including: The basic Dust Men who carry around machine guns and wear pale green masks made from trash bags and are found throughout the Warren. Like the Reapers, there are members who wield RPGs, but can take more punishment then their Reaper counter parts. Another type of Dust Men carries a riot shield made from a large piece of scrape metal and must have their shield removed with Shockwave or bypassed in order to be beaten. Dust Men Mad Bombers carry flares and are seen wearing cylinders strapped to their chests, probably some kind of homemade explosive. They have the typically trash bag mask, but their overall appearance is recognizably different. They will charge at Cole with their flares lit and screaming. A simple head shock will cause them to explode prematurely, but if they do manage to blow near Cole, their own detonation will stun them, while only wounding Cole. Although not Human, but obviously under the control of the Dust Men are crab-like creatures made of scrap that move swiftly along the ground and in packs of three. There are two kinds of Dust Men Conduits: One is an RPG wielding, kind of brown mask on their head with a strange, glowing device on their back that launches the crab critters mentioned earlier in groups of three. These kind of conduits can take insane amounts of damage before being defeated. The second type of conduit are the telekinetic Dust Men that surround themselves in scrap metal, forming twelve-foot tall Golems who are bosses in their own right. Capable of powerful stomps and shockwave producing punches, these golems can also fire a rapid stream of projectiles from their palms that can quickly wound Cole, but fortunately can be blocked with the Polarity Wall when he acquires the power. Once one of a golems’ arms are destroyed, the remaining shoulder will fire pairs of meteor-like scrap boulders. Category:Gangs